


if you want the stars (i’ll bring you the universe)

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: A year and a half into their relationship, Seungwoo moves into his boyfriend’s apartment and it only proves that they’re better together.Alternatively, two instances where Wooseok takes care of Seungwoo and the moment that Wooseok finally lets Seungwoo take care of him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	if you want the stars (i’ll bring you the universe)

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to a prompt via curiouscat: _“established relationship (domestic) seuncat where one is taking care of their very sleepy partner.”_

It was absolutely endearing how insistent Seungwoo was about fulfilling their weekly tradition, even when Wooseok knows that he would much rather sleep in on a Saturday morning. He knew his lover well. But Seungwoo was firm about his decisions and he didn’t leave any room for argument. Making breakfast together on Saturday mornings was something that they had been doing together since they started dating and Seungwoo was insistent that he couldn’t let precious, treasured moments like that slip from between their fingertips if they could help it.

(“No, I’m going to help you,” Seungwoo groaned, pulling Wooseok back into his arms when the younger man tried to climb out of bed. Seungwoo snuggled closer against Wooseok’s warmth, his strength easily keeping the younger man’s smaller frame locked in place. “Just… give me five more minutes.”)

So, half-asleep at an hour that was too early for someone who stayed up working until midnight, Seungwoo was leaning against the counter in their kitchen, weakly whisking the eggs that he had cracked into the bowl of batter.

Many _“five more minutes”_ pleas later, they were in the kitchen preparing breakfast but Seungwoo still looked like he might fall over into the bowl of pancake batter.

It was almost comedic.

It reminded Wooseok of a time when he asked his friends to help out with cooking for the housewarming party when he moved into this apartment with Seungwoo. And they had all ended up being useless in the kitchen (especially Dohyon, but he was young and Wooseok couldn’t blame him for it). Seungwoo served as a brilliant reminder of what he learned that day: the greatest possible extent of a human’s uselessness.

But, Seungwoo was helpful. _Usually._

He knew what to do when he was given a knife. He knew how to cook well when he was given instructions. Though, it seemed that all his usefulness drained away when he was still tired. In the early hours of the morning, Han Seungwoo behaved more like a zombie than a person. To Wooseok, it was adorable.

Wooseok had already told him that he would be fine with it if Seungwoo just stayed in bed and waited for breakfast to be brought to him, but the older man was insistent that he should help. He always sucked it up and helped because he knew that they were both far from morning people. Seungwoo insisted that he couldn’t leave Wooseok alone to make breakfast for the both of them when he wasn’t a morning person in the first place.

They both struggled to get out of bed in the morning and making breakfast was a little bit too much effort for someone who didn’t even want to leave the warmth of soft blankets. Struggling _together_ was a tradition.

And it might have been a little bit more reasonable to just wait until they were both more awake—after all, there was nothing wrong with having breakfast past noon—but they were both stubborn in a way that spurred both of them into waking up early for something that shouldn’t matter _so_ much.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed, you baby?” Wooseok appeared to Seungwoo’s left, peering up at the taller man with mischievous eyes. Seungwoo swatted weakly at his boyfriend.

“’m not a baby,” he murmured, “’m just tired.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. He nudged Seungwoo gently with a teasing poke.

“That’s exactly what makes you a baby.”

And if anyone asked about it later, Seungwoo would ignore the fact that he pouted at his boyfriend’s words.

Wooseok gestured to the bowl in Seungwoo’s large hands with a small, teasing smile on his lips, “I could have gotten that done in thirty seconds and you’re still swishing around.”

He couldn’t avoid the fact that he pouted at that. He wrapped his free arm around Wooseok’s waist and pulled him against him. He comfortably rested his chin on top of Wooseok’s shoulder, still swirling the whisk around in the pale, yellow mixture.

“I’m doing my best,” he mumbled.

The sound of Seungwoo’s voice, still laced with sleep, almost seemed to rumble in Wooseok’s ear. It tickled. Wooseok giggled at it but he didn’t argue with him. He hummed quietly in place of an answer.

Comfortably wrapped up in Seungwoo’s arms, Wooseok remained still as he watched Seungwoo lazily swirl the whisk around for a moment longer. Then, with a laugh, Wooseok decided to take matters into his own hands.

“How about you just watch me cook?” Wooseok suggested, plucking the whisk from Seungwoo’s hands.

In the same way that Seungwoo didn’t leave room for Wooseok to argue with him when he insisted that they needed to cook together, Wooseok gave Seungwoo a knowing look that told him he didn’t have the right to argue; the look that told him to step back and just let Wooseok take care of him.

With a sigh, Seungwoo relented.

He took a step back from the counter. Wooseok smiled at him.

“Can I at least hug you while you work?” Seungwoo asked.

Wooseok laughed, gesturing to the open space behind him.

“Hug as you wish, baby.”

Seungwoo immediately wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s waist and clung to him.

* * *

“Dry your hair, baby.” Wooseok adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose with his fingers.

He was curled up under the sheets in their shared bed with his laptop open in his lap, leaned back against the headboard. Seungwoo had thrown himself onto the bed with his hair still damp from the shower he had just taken. Like an oversized puppy, Seungwoo curled up against Wooseok and nuzzled his head into the younger man’s lap.

Already knowing that he couldn’t make Seungwoo move from his comfortable position in his lap, Wooseok moved his laptop to make room for the older man. He bit back a small smile; fond and adoring.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, playfully. The fondness easily seeped into his tone. Seungwoo smiled at him with his eyes still closed, lips stretching into a cheeky smile as his dimples indented his cheeks; _adorable_.

“Going to bed,” he replied, easily. Wooseok laughed.

“In my lap?”

“Why not?”

Wooseok shook his head in disbelief.

“Dry your hair before you sleep, you big baby,” Wooseok told him, running his fingers through Seungwoo’s damp hair. “You’re going to get yourself sick if you keep going to sleep with your hair wet.”

Seungwoo scrunched up his nose, making a face at his boyfriend.

“You should do it for me,” he said. Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“And who will do my work for me if I dry your hair for you?” he asked. Seungwoo’s grin only grew.

“You can do it tomorrow,” he replied. “It’s late and you should be coming to bed with me.”

Wooseok made a face at him.

“Go get me a towel, then,” he said. Wooseok shifted to move his laptop onto the nightstand before them. “Get me a towel and I’ll dry your hair for you. And then, we can both go to bed.”

Seungwoo rolled off of Wooseok’s laugh with a bright laugh, childish and playful. He covered his face with his arms, leaving only a small space to peek out at his boyfriend.

Sleepy eyes glimmering with mischief, Seungwoo murmured, “I love you.”

At the sound of the soft confession, Wooseok turned to look at his boyfriend with his cheeks puffed out in disapproval. He put a hand on his own hip and furrowed his brows at his boyfriend. His free hand gently tapped the tip of Seungwoo’s nose with light fingertips.

“You’re not always going to get out of doing things for yourself when you tell me that you love me, you know?”

But, as soon as he said it, he was already padding across the room to pick up a towel from their in-suite bathroom to dry Seungwoo’s hair with. He returned to the bed and seated himself on it with his legs crossed. He patted his thigh with his hand, motioning for Seungwoo to comfortably rest his head in his lap.

“Come here, you giant baby,” he said. Seungwoo quickly rolled back into his lap.

“I love you,” Seungwoo repeated when Wooseok’s fingers ran through his hair with the towel.

Wooseok huffed at him but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Wooseok was always so strong and unwilling to show his weakness in front of other people. He held his head high with pride when he was in public and he could always handle everything by himself. He was an idol to their younger friends (much similar to Seungwoo was to their friends, but there was a different aura to Wooseok). And Seungwoo always felt so lucky to be one of the only people whom Wooseok trusted enough to let his guard down around. He was even luckier than Wooseok loved him for everything that he was.

He always felt lucky to be by Wooseok’s side.

And there was always a flickering feeling of fondness in his chest that only seemed to grow whenever Wooseok let his guard down completely. Seungwoo found himself completely enamoured whenever Wooseok did anything, but there was something special about Wooseok’s softer, more vulnerable state of being.

They were in the middle of watching a movie.

It was a Friday night and they had both gotten home from work early. It had been Wooseok’s idea to put on a movie and cuddle on the sofa. It was to Wooseok’s insistence that they were in their living room, wrapped up together under a thick, fleece throw at nearly eleven-thirty with a randomly selected movie streaming on their television.

Except, neither of them was paying any attention to the movie anymore. Wooseok had fallen asleep on the sofa, softly snoring as he slept, and Seungwoo’s attention was entirely on his boyfriend.

For a long while, all Seungwoo could do was watch him.

The idea of accidentally waking Wooseok up with any movement was heartbreaking to him. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Wooseok when the younger man was fast asleep beside him. Wooseok had been working hard all week and Seungwoo knew that he was tired. He could see it in Wooseok’s eyes. He was used to reading Wooseok’s feelings in his eyes because the younger man never liked to speak his feelings aloud.

Seungwoo knew that Wooseok was tired and he didn’t want to wake him.

But the thought of having Wooseok sleep on the sofa all night was equally as unsettling. He would undoubtedly wake up with a terrible kink in his neck and that would be the worst way to start their weekend together.

Carefully. Seungwoo reached for the remote controller. He turned off the television and gently pulled the fleece throw off of his own lap and wrapping it around Wooseok, instead.

As quietly as possible, Seungwoo got up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s body. He carefully lifted him from the sofa, slowly as to not wake his boyfriend from his deep slumber.

With Wooseok in his arms, Seungwoo made his way to their shared bedroom.

Wooseok shifted in his arms, a quiet groan leaving his lips as he made himself more comfortable in Seungwoo’s arms. Seungwoo’s heart dropped at the movement and his footsteps halted. He looked down at the younger man, afraid that he had woken him up. But, a peek at Wooseok proved that he was still fast asleep in his arms.

It settled the nervousness in his heart.

When Seungwoo gently placed Wooseok down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his lover’s body, Wooseok immediately snuggled into the warmth. Seungwoo smiled at the sight, warmth blossoming in his chest.

Satisfied, Seungwoo turned to leave.

The slight movement woke Wooseok.

“… Where are you going?” Wooseok murmured, voice laced thickly with sleep. Seungwoo’s eyes softened. He crouched by the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” he whispered, softly. “I’m just going to get you a water bottle so you have something to drink when you wake up in the middle of the night, okay?”

Sleepily, Wooseok nodded his head. He promptly let his drowsiness take over his conscious state.

Seungwoo couldn’t help the way the fond smile bloomed on his lips. Unable to help himself, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

And, true to his promise, Seungwoo returned to their bedroom quickly with a water bottle in his hands.

He placed the bottle on the nightstand on Wooseok’s side of the bed and then rolled into his own side.

He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close to his chest.

“Good night, baby,” he whispered softly, knowing that Wooseok was already asleep. “I love you.”

And Wooseok might not have been conscious to hear him, but the younger man’s lips curved into a small smile in the middle of his sleep. Seungwoo’s heart burst with the warmth of affection.

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and Wooseok in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡


End file.
